warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Longtail
Longtail is a pale tabby tom with black stripes,Revealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild blind light blue eyes, and a nick in one ear.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 36 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Longtail has just been a warrior for two moons, as revealed by Graypaw. :When Rusty joins ThunderClan, Longtail is shown to have harsh feelings toward him. As Bluestar informs the Clan of Rusty's arrival, Longtail actively rejects him in front of Bluestar, and eventually, after much taunting, Rusty attacks him, and the two launch into a fight. While fighting, Rusty loses his collar, and Bluestar takes this as a sign of approval from StarClan, and gives Rusty his apprentice name, Firepaw. Longtail becomes injured in his first fight, and receives a split in his ear as a reminder of the fight. Fire and Ice :Longtail receives his first apprentice, Swiftpaw. Though his apprentice is timid and anxious, Longtail encourages him as they touch noses. :He is seen occasionally on guard duty and different patrols, and he guards Bluestar's den while she was ill with greencough. He is later called by Tigerclaw to help organize some hunting patrols. He taunts Fireheart about how he shouldn't put Graystripe and he in the same group because of their fight, and later mocks Fireheart when he brings Cloudkit to the camp. :He is out on a patrol with Bluestar when Brokenstar's group attacks, and is later assigned to guard the medicine den where Brokentail has been imprisoned. Later he is called to the patrol that will help WindClan fight off ShadowClan and RiverClan. Forest of Secrets :Longtail, Tigerclaw, and Fireheart were patrolling the borders to see if it is possible to cross the flooded river blocking their path to Fourtrees, Tigerclaw supposedly shakes the branch Fireheart is walking on, causing him to fall into the freezing river, but Longtail pulls him out, saving his life, and the group comes to the agreement that the river is uncrossable. :Even though he was one of Tigerclaw's closest friends, when he was offered the chance to join him in his exile, he rejected Tigerclaw's offer, thus showing that his loyalties lie with ThunderClan. Rising Storm :Near the beginning of the back it is noted that Longtail is out with his apprentice, Swiftpaw. They return in the evening, and then go on the evening patrol with Whitestorm. :Later, Longtail is assigned to go on the dawn patrol with Mousefur and Fireheart, but Fireheart is assigned to go with Bluestar to the Moonstone. Longtail sneers at him, saying he can't protect Bluestar on his own, and that he's no Tigerclaw. Whitestorm rebukes him, and he stops, and eventually goes on the patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw. :During the fire, he carries one of Willowpelt's kits to safety, and on the journey back he helps Smallear cross the river. :Later, he voices a concern that Tigerclaw will know there is a Gathering, and he may use the opportunity to attack. Fireheart leaves him at the camp, telling him to guard the camp well. Longtail dips his head, and promises he will keep them safe. A Dangerous Path :Longtail demands that Fireheart encourage Bluestar to make Swiftpaw a warrior, as Bluestar has started to distrust all her Clanmates. He tells him that Swiftpaw should have been a warrior long ago. :Later, Longtail blames Fireheart for Swiftpaw's death by the dogs, saying that if Fireheart had not sent Swiftpaw back to camp to get help during the battle with RiverClan, Bluestar would have made him a warrior, and he would still be alive. :Longtail tells Fireheart that he has scented Tigerstar around Snakerocks several times lately, and asks him to come with him to see for himself. Fireheart doesn't trust him and leaves angrily. After reconsidering, he finds Longtail trying to convince Whitestorm that he is telling the truth. After a moment, Longtail tells Fireheart that he has seen Tigerstar leaving rabbits for huge dogs. The Darkest Hour :During Thornpaw's warrior ceremony, Longtail has an expression of pride and grief on his face when his old apprentice Swiftpaw is mentioned honorably. :When Darkstripe is exiled, Longtail becomes the new mentor of Fernpaw. He is stunned but very grateful to Firestar as he touches noses with Fernpaw. He later goes on a hunting patrol with Firestar, Graystripe and Thornclaw, and it is noted by Graystripe that he caught a rabbit as big as a fox. :When Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw need a place to stay, Longtail voices his concerns that there won't be enough prey to go around, but eventually bends to the fact that they have nowhere else to go. Later, after returning from a patrol, he reports that all is quiet along the ShadowClan border, and the few ShadowClan cats not in BloodClan had fled to RiverClan territory. :At the final battle with BloodClan, Longtail is fighting with two cats until Firestar comes to help, and then Longtail is helped away by Cinderpelt due to being wounded. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Longtail hunts a rabbit, which turns around and scratches his eyes with its dirty claws. His eyes become infected, and Cinderpelt is unable to save his vision. Longtail is initially worried that he will not have a place in his Clan due to his blindness, but Firestar reassures him he would always have a place in ThunderClan, sight or no sight. Longtail, now blinded, goes to live with the elders. His apprentice, Sootpaw, is given Thornclaw as a replacement mentor. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Longtail is still an elder. He is seen gossiping with Speckletail. :His former apprentice, Sootpaw, now has his warrior name, Sootfur. Moonrise :Longtail is not a major character in this book, as in briefly being seen sitting vigil for his former denmate, Dappletail Dawn :He had originally planned to stay in the Forest, along with Frostfur, Speckletail, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt because of his blindness, but Firestar convinced him to come with them on the Great Journey, saying that he still had a place in the Clan because he was still very young. Longtail manages to survive the dangerous journey, even with the trip through the mountains, which was difficult for even the other, non-blind cats. Starlight :He settles into the new camp as an elder along with Goldenflower. Goldenflower is very kind to him throughout the book; she often guides him with her tail and describes all the new sights and areas to him so he can know his surroundings. :When ThunderClan is finally settled Goldenflower starts to have stomach pains and Cinderpelt thinks it's from tainted water. Longtail is not troubled by the stomach pains from the tainted water Mothwing gave to some of the other elders, this may be because he didn't drink any, or because he was younger and stronger than the others, so the sickness did not affect him as much. Twilight :During the badger attack, he and Mousefur helped defend the Clan by fighting the badgers. He, along with Goldenflower, carried Cinderpelt's body to her final resting place. He was almost stopped by Mousefur, but said he didn't need to see to carry his Clanmate. Sunset :When the badgers attack, he says that he doesn't need to see badgers to fight them, as he can smell them from their disgusting scent. :Also, when Mousefur and Dustpelt complained that ThunderClan was becoming mixed, Longtail muttered, "Firestar would do anything to get Graystripe's kin (Stormfur) into the Clan." In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :In ''The Sight, he helps Brightheart teach Jaypaw, who is blind as well. Despite the fact that Jaypaw is very disrespectful, saying that he was just repeating things he already knew, Longtail remains very enthusiastic. Later in the book Longtail seems to notice that Mousefur was getting sick and keeps hinting to Jaypaw, who takes no notice. Dark River :He remains an elder of ThunderClan, and is not mentioned much. Outcast :Longtail confesses that he really liked the mountains and the caves where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived in, even though he couldn't see. Longtail tells Icekit, Foxkit, and Lionpaw a story about Tigerstar when they visit the elders' den. ''Eclipse :He remains an elder of ThunderClan, and is not really talked about. Long Shadows :Longtail is seen with Mousefur and Jaypaw, helping Jaypaw to convince Mousefur to eat strengthening herbs. The herbs help Mousefur, but Longtail soon falls ill and has to move to the abandoned Twoleg Nest with some of his Clanmates. Sunrise :At the beginning of the book, Longtail follows Mousefur, Icepaw, and Foxpaw out of the elder's den, to rest in a patch of sunlight with Mousefur. Later on, Leafpool asks if Jayfeather would take Mousefur and Longtail out for a stroll in the woods, and pick up some herbs. Out in the forest, Mousefur tells Jayfeather that she knew Leafpool only sent him with them was to make sure they didn't get hurt or tired. She and Longtail go find a sunny spot to rest. Longtail persuades Jayfeather to go, saying, " Go on, we'll be fine." :The next day, he is seen sharing tongues with Mousefur. Longtail was also the first one to hint about the "funny tasting herb" that Leafpool accidentally mixed in Mousefur's tansy around the night of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze's kitting. Jayfeather brought herbs to Mousefur and Longtail, but none of them were the strange herb. :When Purdy joined the clan, Firestar let him move into the Elder's den, and told Foxpaw to introduce him to Longtail and Mousefur. When Brambleclaw is bringing Sol to Firestar, Purdy runs after him, followed by Longtail and Mousefur. Longtail, Mousefur, and Purdy all take a liking to the basking rocks inside the camp. Berrynose, Honeyfern, and Lionblaze want to ask if they can have a turn. When they walk up to the rocks, they find that Longtail and Mousefur have fallen asleep to a story that Purdy was telling. The elders let them rest there without objection. A few days after Honeyfern was killed by the snake, Jayfeather went to the elder's den. Purdy was trying to persuade Longtail and Mousefur that Sol was a good cat, and that they shouldn't believe in "cats in the sky". Longtail wanted Purdy to understand StarClan was very important to them, and he would understand that if he stayed. Jayfeather was bringing Mousefur some medicine for her sore pads when Longtail stretched out and sniffed at his pelt. Jayfeather had caught some scraps of herbs on his fur. Longtail was the first to recognize it, then Mousefur confirmed it was the mysterious herb Leafpool mixed with her tansy. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :When the drought strikes the Clans, Jayfeather notices that Longtail seems to not be feeling well, and thinks he has been giving his share of food and water to Mousefur. :When Dovekit and Ivykit earn their apprentice names Longtail is seen being led in and out of the elders' den by Mousefur. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans'' :He was in a story about how elders and kits must be fed before warriors. Prey was scarce and there were several sick cats in ThunderClan that needed to be fed, so he and Darkstripe went out hunting at Snakerocks. They quickly found a squirrel, and Darkstripe suggested they eat it to have strength to find more prey for the other cats. Longtail was reluctant, but finally gave in. When they got back to camp they found out that a sick elder, Poppydawn, had died because she was so weak from lack of food. Longtail thinks that if they brought back the squirrel, she could have lived, but Darkstripe insists it wasn't their fault and tells Longtail not to tell anyone about the squirrel they ate, because Poppydawn was already dead and there was one less mouth to feed. Longtail feels sorry for not giving the food to Poppydawn instead, saying that she could have lived. Character Pixels File:Longtail.warrior.png| Warrior Version File:Longtail Elders.png| Elder Version References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Mentors